Interruptions
by Berkwood Court
Summary: The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding is finally here. Ron and Hermione just want one moment together; is it really too much to ask? (Sorry for the absolutely horrible summary. The story is better. :) Sorry if anyone is OOC!)


**Author's Note:** I've been going through another Ron/Hermione phase and just HAD to write a story about something I could see happening to them.

I'm not editing this at all. I literally opened a Word Document and started typing. Sorry for any errors!

I hope you like it. Please review. :)

**Interruptions: Hermione's POV**

…

The First Time.

…

"Hermione, dear, could you go make sure that Ron is actually moving up there?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she fluttered about the Burrow, making sure everything was in order for the wedding that would take place in a few short hours. "I could use the extra hands and if he's still sleeping…" she didn't bother finishing the threat.

"Of course," Hermione was eager to get out of the way. She hurried up the stairs trying not to feel too guilty. She adored Mrs. Weasley, but the woman could be quite scary when she wanted to be. Now, with it being the day of the wedding and all, Hermione was glad for an excuse to be out of the line of fire. Checking on Ron was a bonus.

_Oh, stop it,_ she cursed her cheeks internally when she felt them heat up. This had been happening a lot lately; the mere mention of the tall redhead sent butterflies to her stomach. She rounded the corner separating the stairs from Ron's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Ron, it's me," she hissed when she heard him swear and stumble around his room. He'd obviously been in bed. The door was yanked open and long fingers wrapped around her arm. The next thing Hermione knew, she was being pulled into Ron's room and the door shut behind her. _"Ron!"_ she squeaked. Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she knew that the two of them were alone in his room; not for the obvious reason, but because they could be doing something productive instead of whispering behind closed doors.

"Thought you were mum," he told her, his ears flushing pink. He gestured to the unmade bed and pajamas strewn about the floor.

"Well, she sent me here to make sure you were awake," Hermione informed him. She was finding it hard to keep eye contact.

"Barely," he mumbled after yawning. She rolled her eyes. "How bad is she?"

"If I didn't know her, I'd think she was insane," she responded. "She's muttering to herself and seems to think she needs to re-do everything. Honestly, that woman needs a rest." Ron snorted.

"Tell me about it," he snickered. "You should try living with her, it's torture. _Ron, clean up your room! Ron, have you de-gnomed the garden? Ron, do this, Ron, do that!" _He sighed and bent down to put his discarded pajamas into the laundry basket.

Hermione giggled. Ron glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, no 'Ronald, you shouldn't imitate your mother' comments this morning?"

She shrugged. Her heart wasn't in it this morning.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione? She would never pass up an opportunity to scold me!" Ron's expression was almost comical. It brought the butterflies back.

_'My Hermione'?_ Her heart soared. Not that she would let him see that.

"I simply don't have the energy today," she told him. He didn't believe her in the slightest, despite her telling the truth. Well, part of the truth.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Is he awake?" Hermione sighed.

"Ye-" Ron clapped a hand over her mouth, shaking his head frantically.

"Just- just tell her I'm getting up but I need help doing something. I don't know, you're smart, make something up!" He lifted his hand and Hermione's mind raced, trying to come up with a decent reason to stay put.

"Um," Hermione started, "he's up, but he can't find the right dress robes. I'm going to stay here and help him for a minute or two!" They waited anxiously for her reply.

"Alright, I suppose," came Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Hurry up."

"Thanks," Ron sat on his bed and beckoned her. "I swear, this wedding can't be over with soon enough."

Hermione stayed silent. The sooner the wedding was over, the sooner she, Ron and Harry would have to leave. The hunt for Horcruxes could take months, if not years, and they had no idea where to start. Honestly, she was fine with the wedding taking this long if it meant prolonging their stay.

Not that she didn't want to help Harry, she really did. It was just… The logical part of her mind was telling her to go back to Hogwarts and finish her education. Her heart, on the other hand, said to stick with Harry. In the very back of her mind, there was a voice telling her that going along could mean one-on-one time with Ron.

She tried to ignore that particular voice, but the concept of being alone with Ron made her all tingly. It was a pleasant thought.

"Hermione?" She realized that she'd zoned out and that Ron was trying to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if something was wrong."

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about the Hunt," she trailed off for a moment. "I'm not having second thoughts, don't worry," she added when she saw Ron's expression. He looked as though he was going to argue.

"Good, because I don't think I- I mean I don't think we could do it without you," Ron said. Hermione beamed up at him. It was nice to feel needed. He leaned down a bit and her heart skipped a beat.

_What's he doing? Is this really happening? Oh, it is. _Hermione's brain was in overdrive.

His face was slowly getting closer and she could feel his breath tickle her face.

"Hermione, I…" he trailed off. Their faces were closer than they'd ever been before. This was it, this was what Hermione had been waiting for since Fourth Year.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called again. "Could you give me a hand down here?"

"Bloody hell, couldn't she have waited a second?" Ron straightened up, glaring at his door.

Hermione flushed crimson and stood up. Without saying a word, she left Ron's room. She couldn't agree more with Mrs. Weasley's awful timing.

…

The Second Time.

…

"Oh, Fleur, you look amazing!" Ginny gushed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Ginny," Fleur was still working on her English, so it sounded more like "Gee-nny." She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. "I think it is missing something, though." She sighed again and fiddled with her dress.

"Auntie Muriel should be arriving soon, she's bringing you the tiara, remember?" Mrs. Weasley told her, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her own gown. "That reminds me, I need to talk to Arthur." Without another word, she left the room.

"Hermione, why aren't you dressed yet?" Ginny demanded. "The wedding is in a few hours and you haven't even touched your dress!" It was true, her dress was still hanging in Ginny's closet.

"I-" she tried to come up with an excuse, but Ginny and Fleur both cut her off.

"Go!" they chorused. With a sigh, Hermione stalked off to retrieve her things.

When she returned, Ginny shut the door behind her.

"Put it on and I'll do your make-up," she instructed. Hermione did as she was told and Ginny dug around for her bag of various creams and powders.

"Is the make-up really necessary?" she asked from under the layers of fabric that made up her dress. "I never wear it, I always feel like a clown when I try to put it on."

"That's because you put on too much," Ginny told her. "It's supposed to highlight your features, not become them. Besides, didn't you tell me that the only time you've tried make-up was when you were ten?" Hermione blushed.

"Not the point," she mumbled.

"Sit," Ginny pointed her to the chair that Fleur had been in only a few minutes before.

This was going to take a while.

…

"And..." Ginny brushed a bit of powder on Hermione's nose as she spoke, "done! Take a look, Hermione."

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at her reflection. She looked… Well… Good!

"Wow," she breathed, turning so that she could see every angle of her dress. She'd seen it on herself before, of course, but with the makeup it didn't look quite as ridiculous.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smirk.

"'ermione, you look wonderful!" Fleur told her. "Zat dress is very flattering." She grinned and wondered what Ron's reaction would be.

"Ginny, do you know whe-," Mrs. Weasley broke off when she saw Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, how lovely! Did Ginny do your make-up, then? It looks very nice." Hermione's smile grew even larger. "Ginny, do you know where dad's camera is? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"No, mum," Ginny replied. "I haven't got a clue where dad's camera is."

"That man, honestly," she muttered as she left. "He'd lose his head if it weren't attached to his neck."

"Now, what to do about your 'air," Fleur wondered. She looked over Hermione and lifted a few strands of her frizzy brown hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione demanded. Couldn't they leave one part of her untouched?

"Hermione, come downstairs, I-" Ron burst into the room. She whirled around and found him staring at her with wide eyes. "Merlin, Hermione… You look fantastic!" His face turned pink

"Thanks," she blushed, too.

"Fleur, let's go see if Auntie Muriel is here yet," Ginny said loudly. They left the room and Ginny winked at Hermione before pulling the door shut behind her.

"So, you wanted me to come downstairs?" she asked quickly.

"What?" Ron blinked. "Oh, er, yeah. Harry and I were getting a bit bored, and people should start arriving soon. We were wondering if you could come down and chat."

"Oh. Well, obviously there's still a lot more that I have to do- my hair, find my shoes, finish packing, help Ginny-"

"I think your hair looks fine," Ron told her. She grinned.

"Tell that to Fleur and Ginny," she laughed. "They seem to think I need to do something with it. They won't let me leave it the way it is."

"I think it's perfect the way it is," he seemed as surprised by his words as she was. He turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"That's sweet, Ron," Hermione was flattered. She was sure she'd be as red as he was, but there's a plus side to wearing make-up: it's hard to tell when you're blushing.

"Yeah, well, it's true," he stepped closer. "Why are you wearing all this make-a-cup anyway?"

"Make-up," she corrected him, "and because Ginny insisted. I told her I look like a clown when I wear it, but she refused to let me go."

"I don't think you need it, but you don't look like a clown either."

He was close now. Hermione flashed back to earlier that morning when they'd almost ki- had a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ron leaned down and she braced herself for what was to come. Finally, after all these years, Ron was going to kiss her. She was practically giddy with anticipation.

"'ermione- OH!" Fleur backed out of the room quickly when she saw them. Ginny came bounding up behind her. When she saw how close Ron had been to Hermione, she raised her eyebrows.

"Did you-?" she mouthed at Hermione who shook her head vigorously. She was frustrated at being interrupted again, but Ron looked furious.

"I'll just- I'm going back downstairs," Ron moved to leave. "See you, Hermione."

As soon as he was gone, Ginny practically pounced on her.

"It looked like- did you- did he kiss you?" She demanded.

"No, but he was about to!" Hermione moaned. "Until you two showed up and scared him off!" She was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. That was twice now that they'd been interrupted. She doubted they'd get another chance.

…

The Third Time.

…

Ron had asked her to dance. This time, she was determined to get a kiss from him. Hermione honestly didn't care if Mrs. Weasley wanted her help or if the Minister himself wanted to speak with her.

She was tired of waiting.

There was a fairly fast-paced song playing and she briefly wondered if Ron would back out.

Instead, he spun her around and guided her to the exit of the tent. There weren't very many people out there and it seemed much quieter. Grinning, she allowed herself to be led outside.

"That's twice now," Ron commented.

"You've been keeping count as well, then?" Hermione smirked. She expected him to blush and stutter, but he didn't.

"Of course! I've been wanted to kiss you for years now," he informed her matter-of-factly. "I've been stopped twice now. I don't plan on being interrupted a third time."

"You- you've wanted to kiss me for years?" Hermione was stunned.

"Hermione, I've wanted to kiss you since Yule Ball."

"Oh…" her mind went to mush. For the first time ever, Ron made Hermione go speechless. It was a lovely feeling.

"I was serious about asking you to the ball, but when I saw you with Krum, it became official," he explained. "I fancied you from that moment on, though I think it actually started some time in third year. I just wasn't fully aware yet."

"You- Yule Ball- Scabbers- and- I- since third year?" Hermione was utterly stunned.

"Yes."

"Wow," she breathed. "How did I not notice? I've fancied you since around the end of second year."

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up.

"Obviously! Ginny knew and I'm pretty sure even Harry figured it out."

"I must be really thick for Harry to notice before me," he chuckled. "You fancy me, no joke?" Ron was completely serious now.

"Honestly." Hermione could feel her cheeks burning, but she knew he couldn't see it. His ears were burning too.

"Then you were as annoyed as I was about earlier today?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I think this may be our only chance to not be interrupted for a while," she hinted. He grinned.

"I think you're right," he said. Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before. He leaned toward her for the third time that day and for the very first time-

Their lips touched. Electricity ran throughout her body and she stood on her toes to get closer to him. Ron's arms wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved up his chest and into his hair on their own. They broke off for a moment to breathe before connecting again, this kiss more passionate than the last. Hermione grinned against his lips.

They stayed like that for a short while, beaming like fools the whole time.

"Ron?" Ginny called. "Ron, where are you?"

Ron didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter than before.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. Hermione felt a bit guilty, but the thought of breaking the kiss made her angry. She was finally in Ron's arms and no one could pull her away.

Ginny must've gotten the not-so-subtle hint, because when Ron broke away, she was gone. They were both breathing heavily.

"How about that dance now?" He asked her.

"I think it sounds lovely."

…

**Author's Note:** Ahh, this didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to, but I hope at least someone enjoys it. Let me know, yeah?

I love them… Sigh.


End file.
